fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Chimp Chomp Chumps
Chimp Chomp Chumps is episode 6a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum buy three tickets to see Chimp Chomp: The Movie, but Boog wants a ticket so bad because the ones the boys took were the last ones available. Boog is forced to become Fanboy and Chum Chum's servent, to prove himself that he wants the last ticket. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were waiting in line to get tickets to see Chimp Chomp: The Movie, when Boog comes in and annoys them with his bopping. When the banana clock strikes zero the next day, the boys get the last three movie tickets (one for each of them as well as one for Oz), leaving Boog unhappy. When the boys go to Oz, he tells them that he can't go with them because he has to take his mom and her pet goat, Mitzi, to an out-of-town goat convention, the boys go to Boog and notice he's upset that he'll miss the movie. Fanboy offers to give Boog his last ticket, but only if he does a few favors. First, he escorts the boys to school and reveals embarrassing secrets to the class, which make them laugh. Then, he is used as a guard on the playground during a game of Dodgeball. Finally, he serves the boys at the Frosty Mart and even erases his high scores from the Chimp Chomp game, leaving Chum Chum's low score of 3 points. Fanboy gives Boog the third ticket, but Boog begins laughing. He reveals that he's become good at bopping the duo since he grew up playing Chimp Chomp, and intends to bop the boys while watching the movie as revenge for humiliating him. They try to get the ticket back, but they find out it's 7:20 and they're missing the movie. They head over to the theater, but the movie ends and everyone comes out. Michael says not only the movie was awesome, Chimp Chomp was there in person and gave them his autograph, monkey bites and bags of money. Fanboy and Boog begin to argue, but Chum Chum calms them down by letting them do one more favor: they sit down waiting for the sequel movie while Boog bops them as the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''Chimp Chomp (song)'' *''Boog's Enterance Jingle'' Gallery Quotes *Boog: Don't run too far, you two. I want to flatten you into pancakes, and then go get some waffles already. Yo loser, gimme. *Lenny: Sorry, sold out. No more tickets. *Boog: What?, No more tickets?, But Where'd they all go? *Mr. Mufflin: Boy, These coupons costs an arm and a leg, But I'm sure they'll save me money in the long run. *Boog: But, but, but I gotta see Chimp Chomp Movie! Trivia *First episode to focus entirely on Boog. *The reason why Boog never got a movie ticket was because Mr. Mufflin bought them all believing they were coupons. This should be impossible as he was near the back while Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Boog were someone near the front probably the middle. *Second, and currently, last time the name of the town, Galaxy Hills, was mentioned, aside from Poopatine saying "Galaxy Hills School District" in "The Janitor Strikes Back." *379 days would equal 1 year and 14 days. *Boog said Fanboy and Chum Chum's names for the first time. *This episode was formerly known as "PG Movie". *This episode and "Precious Pig" are the first pair of episodes where Kyle appears but does not have any lines in either. *A reference is made when Fanboy said, "Chimpin' ain't easy," which is WWE superstar the Godfather's phrase, "Pimpin' ain't easy." Continuity *When Chum Chum loses the Chimp Chomp game, he says "Yay!" The sound clip was recycled from "Dollar Day" and "Sliding Doors". Goofs *When Boog presses the "reset final" button on the game, it doesn't push down with his finger. *How could the movie end so quickly? *When Fanboy and Chum Chum see their tickets, they aren't wearing their Chimp Chomp hats anymore. *When the boys were fighting over the ticket in the Frosty Mart, Lenny only appeared for a second, though he wasn't there before. *The closed captions are about two seconds behind the dialogue in this episode. Allusions *'King Kong' - The card title is a parody of this movie. *'Donkey Kong' - Chimp Chomp the Video Arcade Game is a parody of Donkey Kong Games. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Wyatt Cenac as Lenny, Michael Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin Josh Duhamel as Oz Estelle Harris as Mrs. Harmounian Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Boog Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum